Freaks (TV Series)
Freaks is a science fiction drama TV series that airs on HBO. The series takes place in a world where a small number of the planet's population suddenly develop superpowers, with only a minority of the minority having the same ability. Synopsis Main article: List of Freaks episodes Season One Not too long before the series premiere, an event known as the Blackout gave a small portion of the world's population superhuman abilities. The first season is split up into four arcs which follow different characters. The first arc follows Gabe Stewarts and Katelyn Anthony. Gabe is a trucker who has the ability to blow up something by snapping his fingers and Katelyn is a college student that has intelligence so high she surpasses everyone around her. The second arc follows Tiffany Smith who is a 15-year-old girl that can regenerate from almost any injury, who lives with her abusive father, Robert Smith. The third arc follows a bus driver named Kevin Washington who finds out he has the ability to travel through time and is determined to find out who killed his wife. The fourth and final arc follows Detective Ross Rhodes who has one big advantage over everyone around him. For a short period of time, he is able to see into the future, meaning he can tell who the killer is before anyone else. There is also an arc that, while not touched on every episode, also plays a role in the first season which follows a convict that can teleport wherever he wishes. Cast and Characters Main *'Gabe Stewarts' (played by Jon Bernthal) - a trucker who can blow things up by snapping his fingers. *'Katelyn "Kat" Anthony' (played by Sydney Sweeney) - an incredibly intelligent college student. *'Tiffany Smith' (played by Millie Bobbie Brown) - a fifteen-year-old girl who can heal from any injury. *'Detective Ross Rhodes' (played by Santino Fontana) - a detective who can see into the future. *'Kevin Washington' (played by William Moseley) - a bus driver that can travel through time. Recurring *'Chief David Mitchelson '(played by Idris Elba) - Kat's step-father who believes Gabe is a dangerous kidnapper. *'Kurt Mitchelson' (played by James Tyler Williams) - Kat's step-brother. *'Philece Anthony '(played by Jennifer Garner) - Kat's mother. *'Joseph' (played by Tom Felton) - a mysterious person who takes Tiffany under his wing. *'Selena Moore' (played by Daisy Ridley) - Ross’ partner who first dislikes supers but ends up to tolerate them. *'Ashley Gilmore' (played by TBD) - a friend of Kevin's who is another bus driver. Antagonists *'Justin Powell '(played by Rami Malek) - an escaped convict who killed seven people before being caught. *'Michael Hamming' (played by Thomas Mann) - a student at Kat's college who is severely mentally unstable. *'Robert Smith' (played by Nick Offerman) - Tiffany’s abusive father. *'Lexi/The Doll' (played by Alexis Bledel) - an insane and mysterious telekinetic murderer who Ross hunts down. *'Nicholas Doz' (played by TBD) - a super who can morph his arms into weapons being responsible for Selena’s brother’s murder and ends up escaping prison. *'Bruce Storm' (played by John Goodman) - a rich and powerful mob boss. * Trivia *The series was inspired by the TV show Heroes as well as shows such as Misfits and other works of superhero fiction.